User blog:TechnologyPookie/moo
THIS BE WIP. Pookie Power is a show that airs on Pengy 4Kids every Thursday at 5:00 p.m. Mostly pookies watch it, but middles may watch it too. It currently has 3 seasons, with a Season 4 planned for spring 2016. It is aimed at penguins aged 6-12. It is a remake of a show Tech made back in July 2015. About It is about a group of pookies named Jennifer, Heidi, Catherine, Birdie, Eleanor, September and Shannon. They are all best friends, and love going on adventures. The wista's sneaky, spoiled, mean, naughty neighbour, Marco, stole his father's magic staff and used it to make him become the most powerful thing in the universe. It's up to these powerful pookies to stop them. Episodes: If you see **, that means it hasn't aired yet. SEASON 1: 1. The Treehouse (PILOT) The pookies discover a treehouse for the first time, and use it as a hideout. 2. Trading Places September and Catherine get in an argument and then they switch bodies. 3. Bad Hair Day Heidi's hair goes wacky and the other pookies have to fix it. 4. A Human? In MY Treehouse? Marco makes a wish to put a human in the wista's tree-house. 5. The Fart Of Doom! Marco makes a very stinky fart, it was so stinky that it drove everybody out of Pookieland! 6. The Pre-K Terror Eleanor gets bullied by Marco at Pre-K. 7. The New Neighbors The wistas get new neighbors all the way from New Penguin City. 8. Shannon The Liar Shannon makes up lies to make Catherine impressed. 9. Eleanor Goes Bad Eleanor becomes mean because of the fact that she wasn't getting as much attention as her biggy, Abbey. 10. Field Trip The pookie's class go on a field trip to the Cove to go Camping. SEASON 2: 11. Work It! The pookies have a fashion show in their tree-house. 12. Nooby House The pookies meet the SuperNoobs and fight the virus with them. 13. Movie Making The pookies make a movie, with Birdie as the star. Basically a prequel to the movie. 14. Pookie Playhouse - The Movie The pookie's movie makes them celebrities. 15. Holiday Catherine and the other pookies stay at Alana (her Cuz Cuz)'s vacation home on Holiday. 16. Jennifer's Birthday Jennifer turns 5, and gets an exclusive teddy, and even wishes for a renovation of the tree-house! 17. Bragger Marco gets exclusive shoes, and brags so much to the pookies that they drive out of town! 18. The Scary Logo ' When the pookies watch "Pookie Contest: The Movie" in their tree-house with the lights down, and the logo that starts at the beginning scares Eleanor. Basically a glorified Pookie Contest: The Movie commercial. '''19. First Day Of Pre-K! ' It is a new school year, and the wistas are all ready, and when they heard Marco was in another class, they had NO complaints! '20. Daddy's Virtual World ' The wista's dada programs a virtual world flash game for the wistas. SEASON 3 '21. The Olden Days ' The pookies remember themselves as Bai Bais when looking at an old photo album. '22. Wittle Photographers ' The pookies get jobs at a magazine publishing building as fashion photographers. '''23. Heidi's Addiction Heidi's Mumu takes Heidi and her friends to Starbucks and she gets a caramel latte, and she gets way too addicted to the point where she breaks Mumu's favorite vase! 24. A Bad Day Marco rips Birdie's teddy and she cries for the whole day, and nothing cheers her up, except when her mumu fixed her Teddy. 25. Halloween Eleanor's dudu takes her and her friends trick or treating, while September and Heidi stay in and watch scary movies, and are too terrified to go to bed. 26. The Word The pookies go to a park, and they meet an older kid named Josh, who is a really good skateboarder. He says the words "Hell" and "Stupid" a lot, and the pookies begin saying them too! 27. Dare To Do Bad!** When Marco dared the pookies, it resulted in Jennifer getting a spinal injury, Eleanor choking on a cookie, Shannon almost drowning in the pool, Heidi getting her gums punctured, September getting locked in the basement, Catherine getting a nail stuck in her toenail, and Birdie getting her head banged into a wall! It's up to the adults to save the pookies and get Marco in trouble! '28. ' Category:Blog posts